


Tumblr Story for some friends

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Cece and Melody!Draco was under some curses.





	1. Chapter 1

Following Draco into the house Harry looked around. He had never been to Snape’s house and to be honest he was surprised on how nice it looked inside. Looking around as he followed the blond to the kitchen Harry noticed the painting that stared at him. 

One waved at him happily, a picture of someone who was at least five. Smiling Harry waved back. Once in the kitchen Harry saw that the dishes were washing themselves, On the stove a tea pot was bubbling, soon it would be whistling. 

“Be careful,” Draco spoke looking over at him. “I have a potion brewing on the table. Don’t know it over.” 

“Oh, right, sure,” Harry looked at the cauldron that was sitting there along with a wooden spoon that was slowly stirring it. “What are you making?”

“Dreamless Sleep,” Draco opened the cabinet. “What kind of tea would you like?”

“Anything is fine really,” Harry sat awkwardly at the table. “So… how have you’ve been?”

“Well as one can be,” Draco took two cups setting them down. “Anything you need?” 

“Just chekcing on you,” 

“Thank you,” 

“...This is weird,” Harry spoke before looking at Draco as the blond looked at him. “I mean, I’m used to you giving me a sneer or a rude remark or something like that,” 

“I was under a curse,” Draco spoke, it held no accusing tone. A simple, spoken answer as if it was nothing. “My Father made it so I was cruel to everyone. I’m sorry about that, but I can’t change it.” 

“Right, of course, it’s just that…” Harry struggled for some word but was stunned when Draco turned around with a friendly smile, one he had never seen as the blond walked over setting the two cups dow. “Hello.” 

“Hello,” Draco raised an eyebrow still smiling. “Something wrong?”

“No!” Harry flt his ears turning red form embarrassment. “I was just… worried about you.” 

“I’m fine,” Draco moved to the tea pot just as it started to whistle. “My Godfather is taking good care of me. Just trying to take things slow, you know? It jsut feels strange being back in control of my boyd.” 

“How so?” Harry asked tensing as Draco came closer with the hot water before pouring it into the two cups. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Draco took a seat handing him a small ball. “Here. Put it in the water and it turns into your favorite tea.” 

“Really?” Harry watched as the blond put the little ball into his cup before it turned into a dark golden color. “Wow. I didn’t know about these.” 

“No, it’s something I came up with,” Draco took a sip. “Perfect.” 

“So, Draco… anything you want to talk about?”

“Harry.” Draco spoke with a sad smile. “I’m going to be fine. I know you came by because you felt guilty. Trust me, no one knew and your have no reason to feel bad. I’m going to be fine. You don’t have to force yourself to come here.” 

“But I-”

“I’m fine,” Draco took another sip of his tea. “I’m fine…” 

“Alright, but if you ever need anything you can Owl me. If you want. Is that okay?” 

With a small laugh Draco grinned at him. “Are you that nervous because I’m not being an arse to you?”

“Yes. Yes, it’s just too strange!” Harry admitted before he started to laugh. “I’m kind of wish you would hex me or something.” 

They both looked at each other. Something bubbled up inside them until they both bursted out into a fit of laughter. It lasted maybe a minute or two before they managed to calm down. Another moment was spent just in silence. 

“Want to come over for dinner?”

“Hmm?” 

“I live with my Godfather, Sirius and Remus?”

“When?” 

“Tomorrow night?” 

“Can my Godfather come then?”

“Um.” Harry thought about it before nodding. “Yes. I’m sure it’s fine.” 

\--  
“No!” 

“Why?” Harry groaned following Sirius as the man walked fast down the hall. “It’s just dinner! And besides Draco was under a spell! He’s actually really nice!” 

“It’s still suspicious!” 

“No, it’s not! You heard them at the St. Mangos!” Harry followed him up the stairs. “They used two of the Unforgivable curses on him! It’s like he’s a whole another person! Please? I already invited them.” 

“You what?!” Sirius turned around. “Wait, when?” 

“When I went to see him,” Harry noticed Remus just coming out of his room. Seeing an opportunity Harry ran over to him. “Can Draco come to dinner tonight?! Please?”

“Yes.” 

“No!” Sirius walked over. “Nice try, Harry, but no.” 

“Why not?” They both asked. 

“Because Harry invited Snape.” 

“That was nice.” 

“Remus, can I talk to you?” Sirius asked with a tight smile pushing Remus back into the room quickly and closed the door so Harry couldn't’ follow them in even though he knew the boy was probably pressing his ear to the door. “Remus, he’s not coming here.” 

“Why not?” Remus asked curiously. “Draco needs support… I heard that he’s fine but can one really be “Fine” after to unforgivable curses? For almost four years, Sirius?”

“I don’t trust them.” 

“Why not?” Remus frowned a little before placing a hand over the other man’s shoulder. “I know it’s hard to understand, Severus is a good man.” 

“Wait! Since when do you call him Serveurs?!” 

“Since I went back to Hogwarts… he made the potions I used every month and trust me the ones he made were a lot nicer than the normal ones.” 

“How so?!” 

“Well, it wasn’t painful like it usually was.” Remus smiled. “We even had tea and biscuits.” 

“You need to get you mind checked, Remus!” 

“Well, I’d be happy to have them over for dinner,” Remus smiled at the door. “Go ahead and invited them Harry.” 

“Yes!” Came the happy voice. “Thank you!” 

“Harry, no!” Sirius yelled but it was too late, he knew that James’s son was already out of sight to either floor or Owl them. “Remus!” 

“Come down, Sirius. Here, have some chocolate.” 

\--

Snape was reading in his chair when his Godson walked in with an letter. “What is it?”

“We’ve been invited to dinner.” 

“I see. Very well,” 

“With Harry and his Godfather.” Draco smiled. “Are we free tomorrow?”

“...No.” Snape went back to reading. “If only it was tonight.” 

“Oh, it’s tonight,” The smile was soft. “I’ll go get ready.” 

“That was well played,” Snape gave the blond a slight glare. “I’m shocked you got away with lying to me.” 

“It’s not really a lie. I really wanted to know if we were busy tomorrow because I wanted to go to Diagon Alley to get more ingredients.” 

“We’ll go get what you need tomorrow… and Draco?” 

“Hm?” Draco turned back. “Yes?” 

“How are you feeling?”

“...Like I’m lost in a dream.” Draco answered with a small frown before he smiled again as it the passing thought left him. “Dinner's at seven. See you in a little while.” 

“Indeed.” 

\--

Remus set the table with a flick of his wand. Slowly he used a spell so the food came floating from the kitchen to the table. Everything laid itself out. Happy with the dinner he had managed to put together one a short notice he walked over to the fireplace to wait for their guest hen he saw Sirius messing with it. 

“Hold it right there!” 

“What?!” 

“Are you trying to block them from coming?!”

“Yes!” 

“Sirius!” 

“Remus!” 

“Can you two stop fighting!” Harry rushed over. “They’ll be here any minute! Just go! I’ll greet them!” 

After pushing the adults away Harry could hear them bickering when the fire lite up with Draco and Snape stepping through. Smiling Harry about to say hello when there was a loud crash in the kitchen. 

“I worked al day on that!” 

“Is this a bad time, Potter.” Snape gave a blank stare.

“No, no! I'll Just go see… it was probably just Kreature! Be right back!” Harry rushed off a few feet before running back. “Please have a seat anywhere.” 

Both Draco and Snape stood silent for a minute before the blond walked over to a sofa taking a seat patiently. Almost as if he was used to it. Just there with his arms folded lightly, staring ahead at nothing and it was a bit unnerving how still he was.

Leaving just as Snape took a seat next to Draco, Harry rushed to the kitchen to see Remus cleaning up a cake that was smashed on the kitchen floor. Sirius was saying he was sorry in the most sarcastic of way possible. 

“Sirius, really?” Harry walked over. “Can we save it?”

“No,” Remus sighed giving his best friend a glare. “I’ll go out and buy one.” 

“You can’t go by yourself!” 

“Stop fighting! I’ll go! I’ll just take Draco with me and you two can work it out yourselves!” Harry said walked up to them. “And be nice!” 

\--

Molly was out shopping for some last minute gifts for her husbands. The kids had all had plans, which was nice because it meant that both her and Arthur had a wonderful dinner to themselves. She loved her kids to death but once in awhile a dinner with just the two of them was wonderful. 

As she was looking over something sweet to get for the birthday dinner tomorrow her eyes caught Harry and to her surprise Draco. She hadn’t seen him since the Hospital Rushing after them as they just made it to a store she called to them. 

“Harry, dear!” 

“Mrs. Weasley!” Harry smiled as he pulled into a hug. “How are you?”

“Well, well, and Draco!” She went to hug him but the boy eyes widened in fear and her hands came up to protect himself. “...I didn’t mean to give you a fright,” 

Lowering his arms Draco flushed. “Sorry. It’s a habit. Nice to meet you, I’m Draco Malfoy.” 

“I know, dear. It’s me… Mrs. Weasley.” 

“...I’m sorry, I don’t remember you,” Draco gave her a half sad smile. “I don’t remember much now. My Healer says it’s because I’m repressing memories.” 

“Oh, well, it’s nice to meet you,” Molly slowly opened her arms. He came closer and gave her a hesitant hug but she pulled him tight. “You ever need anything you come to me, alright?” 

“Thank you.” Draco moved back. “It’s very kinds of you.” 

Molly was so surprised by the manners she smiled before looking at them. “So, what are you two up to?”

“We’re getting a cake,” Harry glared at his Godfather. “Sirius dropped the last one.” 

“I kow where they sell the best cakes. Come along, now, you two, let’s not doddle”  
“Are you cold?” Harry asked. “I can give you my jacket.” 

Laughing softly Draco looked at him. “I’m not made of glass, Harry. Besides… the coolness feels nice.” 

Molly walked into the shop. “Come on, look around, dearies.” 

“So…” Harry bit his lip trying to think of something. “What do you do at home?”

“Potions mostly.” Draco stop smiling. “Before all this, I wanted to be a Healer. Now that I’m free, I can.” 

“A healer? Cool.” Harry smiled as they walked around the shop. “So, see anything you want to eat for dessert?”

“Hm,” Draco walked around looked at each cake. Harry noticed that he lingered at them for at least ten seconds before going to another one. After a few minute he stood back up. “Who is the other man who lives with you?”

“Remus Lupin. Remember he was our Professor?” 

“...Hm,” Draco folded his arms again lightly in though. “I don’t remember him. He seemed so upset with the chocolate cake… let’s get one? It will make him happy I think.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” With a smile Draco looked a nice three layer one. “Besides I would love to have some. Is that alright?”

“Yeah!” Harry picked up the cake hurrying to the counter setting it down. “We want this please,” 

Molly was watching them, well she was watching Draco who was still looking at the sweets. It was interesting to see those gray eyes so different from the school boy was before the war. She walked over to him slowly, remembering how he jumped when she tried to hug him.

“See anything you like?”

“I’m not sure,” Draco answered honestly. “I don’t remember what I like, but I do know that chocolate will always be a favorite.”

“Indeed, it is,” She smiled. “So, tell, how’s living with your Godfather.” 

“Wonderful.” Draco smiled at her. “It’s not the Manor…. So it makes it wonderfully better.” 

“That’s wonderful.” Molly smiled a bit more. “So, I’m having a family dinner on Sunday. Perhaps you would like to come? Harry will be there and my kids.” 

“I’ll ask my Godfather, but thank you,” There was a moment pause. “It’s strange.” 

“What is, dear?”

“Making my own choices….it feels strange.” With another smile Draco looked at her. “I know we must have met. I’m so sorry about not being able to remember.” 

“Oh, that’s alright,” Molly reached over to put her hand on his arm rubbing it slowly. “It’s alright… just try to make it to dinner, alright?”

Nodding Draco went back to looking at cakes before he smiled again. “I think I like apples. Pretty sure on that one.” 

“I got the cake,” Harry walked back over with the box. “Mrs. Weasley , don't want to come over for dinner? I can ask if it’s okay,” 

“Thank you, Harry, that’s sweet, but I best be getting home. I’ll see you two on Sunday.” 

\--

Sirius was having a hard time listening to Remus having a normal conversation with that snake as if was normal. Worse, they seemed to be almost friendly to one another. How in the world did that happen? 

That made no sense. 

Just as Sirius was about to lose ti the door opened with Harry walking in with Mini Lucious in teo. Harry was carrying a box looking happy about it. He went to the ktichen anoucing that he had gottne another chocholate cake and no one better drop it. 

“Well, since the kids are back, shall we go have dinner?” Remus stood up heading toewards the dinning room. “It’s really good, I promise.” 

\--

It was dead silent. 

Glancing around Harry took in each person that sat at the table. Sirius was eating but each bite was taking as if it was a personal war on the food along with him giving Snape dirty looks. Remus was there awkwardly nuding for his best friend to stop along with a strained smile trying to keep being happy. 

Snape was calmly glaring back at Sirius but has had the manners enough not to be eating his food like it had betrayed him. Next to him Draco was sitting there alost as it he was in trance as he ate. Just going throught he motions without a words with perfect grace that a perosn with good breeding would have. 

“So,” Harry tried looking around. “How’s the food?” 

The adults all gave him a look. 

Without even breaking his trance like state Draco answered. “It’s very good, thank you.” 

“Your welcome,” Remus smiled trying to get the conversation going. “It’s been awhile since I was able to make a five course meal, so I’m very happy you like it. Um… Oh, Harry, helped. Without magic.” 

“He could have used magic.” Sirius muttered. 

“You cook without magic?” Draco asked turned to Harry at last seeming to break out of the trace so Harry nodoed. “How interesting. How?” 

“I lived with muggles for most of my life. I learned how to cook a lot of things,” Harry paused before looking at Draco. “I can show you how to cook something without magic. If you want.” 

“That’s sounds interesting.” 

“Yeah. So, whenever I can come over?” 

“I’ll have to ask.” 

“It’s fine,” Snape spoke glaring at Sirius. “It’s Potter’s Godfather will allow it.” 

“No.” Sirius said.

“Yes.” Remus kicked Sirius under the table. “He can go wherever he wants and Draco is more then welcomed here.” 

“Thank you, that’s very generous of you.” Came the trance like voice again before Draco seemed to come back a little. “Maye I have some more stake?” 

“Yes, of course” Remus stood up to savor some more. “Here you go. Would you like anything else.” 

“No, thank you, this is perfect.” With a smile Draco continued to rest. “It’s really delicious.” 

“Thank you, Draco.” 

It fell back into silence with just the clinking and clanging of the silverware. Slowly they started to get to the last part of dinner, the chocolate cake. Everyone received a piece. Draco took one bite before going for another. The fork made it half way up with his mouth opened when suddenly he stopped as a memory flashed in his mind. 

It was only a second before it was gone. 

The moment had caused Draco to drop his fork suddenly. He was moving as everyone to him with looks of concern. Slowly he put his hand down. A minute passed before he looked at his Godfather. 

“I’m tired. Can we go?” 

“Indeed.” Snape stood. “Thanks for the dinner, but we must leave.” 

“Are you okay, Draco?” Harry asked.” 

 

“No,” Draco stood so fast he knocked his chair over. Without even stopping Draco ran from the room to the fireplace. Grabbing some of the Floo powder. “I need to go.” 

With a flash he was gone. 

Snape rushed after him leaving seconds after.

“That could have gone better.” Harry sighed before looking at them. “Really, Sirius? You could have been nicer!” 

“I-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it!” With that Harry stormed away. “I’ll be in my room!” 

Remus gave Sirius as look. 

“What?” 

“...Just help me clean up the dinner table.” 

“No, wait, what's that look for?!” 

\--

Snape pushed through his home looking around. He paused hearing a gasping coming from the living room. Draco wa sitting on the edge of the sofa his arms wrapped around himself tightly as he rocked slowly back and forth. 

“I don’t know…” Gray eyes looked up at him still gasping out each word. “...What happened… and I can’t breath.”

“You’re having a panic attack,” Leaving the room Snap rushed to his potions grabbing a small bottle before returning. “Drink this. It will calm you down.” 

Taking the bottle shakily Draco downed the bottle. “Thank you…” 

It took maybe a minute before Draco’s eyes started to droop. Snape helped his Godson up, leading him to his bedroom where he could sleep it off.


	2. Chapter 2

“Remus, I’m telling you Harry is obsessed with Malfoy.” 

“Calm down, Sirius, I’m sure you're just imagine things,” Remus looked over to where Harry was. “Oh. Never mind.” 

Harry had insisted on coming to the market today. He had bothered them all morning. Even when they said no, Harry, much like his Father, had his mind made up, so he left the house without them. Of course, they ended up following him to the market. 

They had bene there an hour with Harry looking everything but wouldn't say exactly what he was looking for until Sirius noticed that suddenly Harry was going from one place to another pretending to be interested in something before suddenly heading to another place. 

It was when he noticed Snape and Malfoy shopping around for Merlin knew what, that it clicked that his Godson was pretty much stalking the Slytherin. Hr had heard that Harry had done this in his sixth year, but this was a bit creepy. 

“That’s it, we’re going home,” 

“No, leave him be,” Remus mused. “I think they’ll end up good friends.” 

“Are you mad?” 

They started to bicker that turned into arguing, until which time Remus stopped. “Where did Harry go?” 

\--

Looking through the ingredients in the Potion shop Draco placed a few things he needed into this basket before heading to the next spot. Looking over the eyes of creatures he got some newt, salamander, raves break, some worm tail, liver of eels before he stopped noticing some things he needed weren’t there. 

Turning around Draco jump. “Harry! You scared me!” 

“Oh, sorry, I was just doing some shopping and thought I’d say hi?” 

“Why did you phrase that like it was a question?” Draco smiled. “It’s good to see you. Sorry about last night… I wasn't feeling well.” 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Draco smiled a little more. “Are you here to get ingredients as well?”

“No, just wandering around,” Harry looked into the basket seeing everything that was in there. “What are you making?”

“A few potions,” Draco looked at the shelf. “Dreamless Sleep, something for Anxiety, and a couple of potions I’m working on.” 

“you're making new kinds of potions?”

“Yes,” 

“Cool,” Harry followed Draco along as the blonde continued to put different things into his basket. “So, can you come for Sunday Dinner with the Weasley?”

“I’m not sure,” Draco picked up some mouse eyes. “Like I said before my memories as vanishing fast then I can blink. I see flashes of people but I don’t remember them or their names.” 

“That must be terrible… wait, do you remember me?”

“I remember you staying with me in the hospital, I remember you being nice to me, but other than that I don't.” Draco paused looking around. “No, bats wings? Do you know where they are?” 

“Um, no,” Looking around Harry spotted someone who worked there. “I bet they know! I’ll go ask them. Wait, right here,” 

Going back to shopping Draco’s eyes scanned the shelf before picking up some more jars setting them down in his basket. Someone came up next to him looking at the jars as well. Draco looked over at the woman dressed in green. She turned to him with a wide green. 

“Hello, there, Rita Skeeter, but of course you remember me, Draco?”

“...No,” 

“Oh!” She gasped fakely looking shocked or some sort of version of it. “Oh, my! So, the rumors are true then? You’ve gotten amnesia? Oh, you poor soul!” 

“No, it’s not that,” Draco smiled. “It’s just my mind is repressing my memories.” 

“Really?” She asked with huge curiosity pulling out a quail and permanent. “Well, I may be behind on news, would you mind me asking you a few things?”

“Um, sure,” Draco turned to her with a smile. “I'll Try to answer best I can.” 

“Oh, how wonderful!” 

\--

Happy with the bats' wings Harry walked back to where he had left Draco only to find Rita Skeeter talking to him and that damn magic quail! No! No, no, no! Rushing over he got in front of Draco before he could say anything else. 

“Oh, Harry, dear, nice to see you. How are you dealing with your friend’s PTSD and the horror of what it must have been like to be raised by Death Eaters?”

“We’ve nothing to say, Rita, Good day,” Moving Draco away from her he whispered. “You’re better off not talking to her,” 

“She’s nice,” 

“She twists everyone’s words,” Hary hurried them to the checkout. “We’ll have to come back later if you don’t have everything,” 

“Well, there is another shop just down the way,” 

“Great!” Harry looked around trying to see where Rita would pop up next as Draco paid. “We just go there.” 

\--

Sirius and Remus were searching for Harry in the Marketplace. After losing sight of him over an hour ago Sirius started to panic a little. Where in the world did that kid wander off too? Looking into another shop hoping he would find the young teen he was once again disappointed. 

They continued on until Remus noticed Harry sitting in a restaurant with Draco. Both had a cup a tea with them along with a something to eat. Smiling he watched them from where he was noting that Snape was there too, but he had the sense to sit at another table while keeping an eye on Draco. 

It must have been too much sharing because Sirius caught on following Remus’s sight. Sirius started to head over. Running at his heels Remus tried to convince the man not to do anything, just to leave them well enough alone. 

Of course, that didn’t happen. 

\--

“And that’s when we crashed the car into the Whomping Willow,” Harry finished his story of his second year and how both he and Ron had gotten to Hogwarts. Draco’s light laugh made him smile. “The poor car.” 

“And you got away with it,” Draco smiled taking a sip of his tea. “The muggles must have thought they were going mad.” 

“They were!” 

“Ahem.” 

Looking up Harry frowned seeing his Godfather. The man looked angry. Odd, yes, but Harry was hoping that he would at least respect him enough to let him chose his owns friends. Before anything else could be said Remus was there along with Snape. 

“Is there a problem?” Snape asked with venom in his voice as eh stood pretty much in front of Draco. 

“Yes, there is!” 

“No, there’s not!” Remus interrupted with a nervous laugh. “Just came in to try their new menu! I heard was wonderfully delicious,” 

Suddenly Draco turned to Harry. “It was wonderful to see you again Harry. I must leave now.” 

“Oh...Um, can I come see you later?”

“If you want,” Draco placing his teacup down with a little frown before leaning over to whisper so only Harry could hear. “It’s not you, I promise… it’s just something about your Godfather that makes me… see things. Flashes, you see. Please understand?”

“I can’t say that I do, but I respect that.” Harry grinned hoping to lighten the mood. “I’ll see you in a bit, yeah?”

“Yes, indeed,” Draco stood before following his Godfather out of the restaurant. 

\--

“Come on, Harry,” Sirius begged the door in front of him. “I’m sorry about today, alright?”

“No, you’re not!” Came Harry’s angry voice. “We’re fine on out own!” 

“Harry… You weren’t there for the first War-”

“I was there for the second War!” 

Sighing Sirius thought about his options before looking at Remus who just gave him a ‘You got yourself into this’ look. 

“I’ll come talk to you later, alright?” 

No reply came. 

“I’ll see you for dinner?”

Nothing.

“Harry, are you still in there?” 

Sighing Remus walked up to the door. “Harry?” 

“I’m in here.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I’ll see you at dinner!” 

“Whatever!”

\--

Draco stirred the potion carefully as he added in the ingredients. Leaving ti alone to set for a few minutes Draco picked up the book again reading what to do next. Adding a few drops of Ghost sweat h continued to brew the potions when his Godfather swept into the room. 

“Hello,” 

“Hello,” Snape took out a letter. “I must away to see the Headmistress for the evening.” 

“Do I have to come?” Asked Draco adding in some dried leaves. “I am ever so close to getting these potions right.” 

“There is no one who can stay with you.” 

“I think Harry is coming by this evening,” Draco smiled a bit at him. “You don’t like him much do you?” 

“Potter’s… is alright,” 

Smiling Draco looked at him. “You can’t take me everywhere and you’ve been with me this whole time. Go and enjoy some company without worrying about me. I’ll just make this, eat something, maybe read a book and go to bed.” 

“Hm.” Severus was thinking. “I’ll Floo Lupin to see how soon Potter can be here.” 

\--

[ONE WEEK LATER]

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Draco Malfoy.” 

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville stared at Draco like he was some sort of alien. Harry cleared his throat when they hadn’t stopped staring. He had seen them one Sunday for Dinner. Draco hadn’t gone because he was worried about panicking like he did at his house. 

Now they were all meeting up, Harry thought it would be good to bring Draco along, so they ended up in the middle quality of a Wizard Mall. It seemed Draco couldn't recall anyone he had once known. So, each time he met a new person they all had the same reaction. 

After Rita had gotten Draco along she had released as so-called ‘Tell All’ with her telling everyone about the Two Unforgivable curses used on the Malfoy heir, along with nonsense babble but now everyone wanted to know how could someone do that to their own child? When did it happen? How did no one know? How long did it last? 

It had been almost impossible to keep the reports from finding them but apparently, without the smug smirk, spiteful looks, the spurious Attitude went, people walked right passed kind soft spoken- calm Draco thinking he was someone else. 

Harry personally thought it was because of Draco’s hair, now that it was longer and pulled into a ponytail, but no one agrees on this. 

“I’m Hermione.” 

“Ron.” 

“Ginny,” 

“I’m Neville,” 

Then it got awkward. 

“So…” Harry looked around. “What shall we do first?” 

“You don’t remember anything?” Neville asked getting closer, also too close. “Like anything at all?”

“Nope.” 

“Oh… Um, well… Friends?” Neville smiled holding out his hand. “If you want to of course,”

“I’d like that, thank you,” Draco shook his hand. 

Ginny, on the other hand, had given Draco a glare before turning to leave quickly. Ron said sorry before running after his sister. Hermione said she would go with them to make sure they didn’t end up fighting so, she wished them luck. 

“Well, just us three then.” Harry looked around. “So… what should we do first?” 

\--

“These plants are rare,” Neville was explaining to the blonde. “I heard they're expensive too, but one day I hope to be able to work with them. Can you imagine?” 

Harry was bored of the planned lesson but Draco seemed interested about them. Asking questions to which Neville answered eagerly. It went on for almost forty minutes when Harry saw something across the way that looked interesting. 

“Hey, guys look!” 

They both turned to see what it was. 

“What is that?” Draco asked walking closer. “Is it some sort of play?”

“I don’t know,” Harry grinned at them. “Let’s go check it out.” 

Happy that the two set down the books in the ship to follow him out, they headed off the shop to go see what was happening. Once they got to the group of people heading to the where they were getting on a stage. 

Music started up as seats magically appeared. The three of them took some seats waiting. Soon some people got on stage to talk about the past year of the Wizarding war when suddenly people dressed like Death Eaters started reacting fighting. 

\--

Something flashed in Draco’s mind.  
Masks, angry voices, screams, begging, pleading, green light and death. 

\--

Both Harry and Neville started when Draco jumped up running. Both of them looked at each other for a stunned moment before they started chasing him. To their surprise, Draco was faster than they thought he could be. 

“Why is running?” Harry yelled as they turned following the blond down the long hall. “Draco, stop!” 

“Something must have set him off!” Neville managed to avoid some people. “Seeing, those people, I’m not surprised!” 

\--

It was hard to breathe. 

Almost like the world had suddenly started to shrink in on him and explained at the same time. Draco knew he had to get away. There was nowhere to go so he ran. Running didn’t seem to stop the panic that had risen up. 

Sound had lost itself to a loud ringing noise in his ears. It was so loud that Draco couldn't hear anything else. As he ran he was trying to find somewhere to Floo back home. In a desperate search for one he hadn’t paid attention crashing hard into someone. 

They had colored both knocking the air out of them. Jumping up Draco turned in a circle a few times eyes desperate to get away. Away from what he wasn’t sure, but he needs to get away now. Taking off before he could be grabbed Draco spotted a Floo. 

Shooting off again the blonde almost made it when suddenly he was swarmed by people. Lights flashed in his face. It registered somewhere in his mind that they were cameras. Chesting fighting Draco turned from side to side looking for an opening. 

They had him surrounded all shouting, taking everything at once. 

“What was it like under the Imperious curse?!” 

“Is it true your own parents tortured you?!” 

“How’s it feel being forced to take the Dark Mark?!” 

“Did You-Know-Who curse you himself?!” 

“Do you believe your mental stability is a danger to yourself?!” 

There was no escape. Nowhere to run, nothing he could do. Still breathing in deep gasps as he broke out into a cold sweat Draco was desperate to run, to get away. Everything was nothing but sounds, loud buzzing noises that continued to grow too loud it felt like his ear where on fire. 

Suddenly a dark figure stepped through the crowd with easy, a Death Eater Mask melted away to relive a very familiar terrible figure that walked up to him, a can in his right hand as the man stood right in front of him with that air of superiority and spoke with the smoothest of voice. 

“Now, now, Draco, play nice.” 

“Nooooooooooooooooo…………..!”


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had no idea what happened as he was suddenly yanked back. Suddenly a pop was heard before they reappeared in a home he didn’t recognize. Gasping hard Draco hand flew to his throat. He knew he was breathing deeply but no air was going into his lungs. 

“Mrs. Weasley!” Someone yelled. “Mrs. Weasley, help! He can’t breath!” 

It didn’t matter now, the world went dark. 

\--

Molly was upstairs fixing patching up some clothes when she heard yelling. Jumping up she ran down the stairs seeing Harry, Neville, and Draco there. The two boys were holding up Draco as he seemed to be having trouble standing on his own. 

“Mrs. Weasley!” Harry yelled. “Mrs. Weasley, help! He can’t breath!” 

Running down she got there just as Draco’s eyes rolled back before he collapsed. Neville and Harry kept their hold on him both in a panic.

“Bring him to the couch, come long!” Molly rushed over to the couch as they set him down. She pulled out her wand casting a spell to make sure he wasn’t choking on something. She found nothing before she looked at them. “What happened, dears?”

\--

It was late when Snape appeared through the Floo. “Molly.” 

“Oh, Severus, thank goodness,” She stood up from where she had been sitting. All evening she had kept an eye on Draco. “I called a healer, I hope you don’t mind.” 

“No, of course not,” Snape walked over to Draco placing a hand on his forehead. “I thank yo for keeping watch over him. I heard what happened at the mall.” 

“They already printed it then?” Molly asked when she was handed the newspaper. It had a picture of a panicking Draco before the boy was screaming desperately. “Disgusting. How could they do that to him?”

“Animals, all of them,” Snape carefully picked up Draco holding him close. “I’ll take him home now,” 

“Of course,” She paused for a second. “If it’s alright, may I come visits?”

“Yes,” 

\--  
When Harry got home he felt horrible. Mrs. Weasley had told him to go home before Snape got there. She said that all of them needed to go home and rest. He didn’t fight her on it because she was always there for him. Also, she always knew what to do. 

Still, Harry felt horrible. Walking into the hall he stopped by the kitchen seeing Remus there waving his wand as he got dinner together. Thinking about if he should go help or just go to his room. Almost as if Harry had spoken out loud Remus answered. 

“Hiding in your room is becoming a habit.” 

Sighing Harry walked into the kitchen. “Do you need help?”

“That would be wonderful,” Remus smiled at him before posting to the vegetables. “Can you chop those for me?” 

“Sure,” Harry took a knife and the cutting board. For a second he was going to just do it the muggle way but he didn't feel like it today. Spelling the items they started to cut themselves. “Anything else?”

“Using spells?” Remus gave a curious look. “Something happen today?”

“Yeah…” 

“Let’s talk about it,” Remus spelled everything so they could sit and talk. “Come on, now, Harry, take a seat.” 

Walking over to the little kitchen table they had there they sat down. “It’s nothing really,” 

“Is that why you were standing in the door looking like a kicked puppy?”

“...Well… it’s just things didn’t work out a the Mall,” 

“I see. Did your friends not like meeting with Draco?” Remus asked as he took out some chocolate from somewhere. Seriously, Harry wondered where the heck Remus kept so much chocolate because the man pulled it out from everywhere in the house. “Here, have some of this.” 

“Thanks,” Harry took it taking a bite. “It’s just that… I don’t even know how to explain but what happened was-”

“Remus! Look at The Daily Prophet!” Sirius rushed in tossing the paper. “Snape’s brat caused a scene at the mall.” 

“He did not!” Harry shouted standing up flaring. “It wasn’t his fault, it was those bloody idiots who think it’s funny to dress up like Death Eaters!”  
“What?” Remus flipped open the paper to read it when he saw Harry leaving, “Wait, Harry, come back!”

It was too late. The knife that had been chopping the vegetables stopped chopping falling off the counter and on the floor. There was the sound of footsteps before the door slammed closed. Remus was wondering if he should re-enforced that door with all the storming off Harry was doing lately. 

“You couldn’t have waited, could you, Sirius?” Sighed Remus going to pick up the knife. “Harry is going to be friends with Draco no matter what you say or think.” 

“I still say they shouldn't.” Sirius opened the paper again. “Look at him...screaming like he’s mad.” 

“He had a panic attack!” Shouted Remus glaring at him. “Merlin only knows what they boy’s been through!” 

“Oh please!” Sirius tossed the paper down sitting on a chair. “Look how Harry’s been acting since they started hanging out together!” 

“That is mostly your fault and you know it!” Remus pointed at him. “You haven’t tried to understand what Draco’s been through or the fact that he can’t remember anything because of how long the courses had been on him along with him repressing his memories. Harry had been there as a good friend to try and help him, but you keep acting like something horrible is going to happen!” 

“He’s Lucius Malfoy’s Kid and Snape’s Godson! What else would you expect?!” 

“I expect you to remember that they were both boys when they were pitted against each other! That their the same age, they both had to do something they didn’t want to do!” Remus crossed his arms. “We’ve both know what it’s like to be hit with Curcio!” 

“We can’t just let our guard down!” 

“They're just boys, Sirius!” 

“Well, Harry’s my Godson, so you have no say in how I raise him!” 

The room went silent. It was almost as if someone had cast a spell on them. Remus stood there in shock his mouth opened. They had once, a long time ago, discussed how it is impossible for werewolves to be a single parent or a Godparent to any child because of the law. If they were married then the one ho wasn’t a werewolf had to make all the decisions involving a child. 

Back when James and Lily had to chosen they had apologized to Remus because they were legally allowed to add him to be a Godparent. Still being able to be involved helping to raise Harry when he could up until the death of his two friends had been wonderful. 

Without a word, Remus turned on his heels heading out of the room. He went down the hall grabbing his coat Remus walked out the door slamming it shut. Sirius watched when the door opened suddenly with Remus coming back inside running up the stairs. 

Looking up Sirius saw Harry sitting on the stairs near the top. He must have been listening in judging on how he stood suddenly as Remus grabbed him by the wrist pulling him back down the stairs and soon both of them were gone leaving Sirius standing there in shock. 

Did… did the rest of his family just leave?

\--

Snape was surprised to see who had turned up at his doorstep so his answer was expected. “What.” 

“Harry!” Draco had come out of nowhere with a smile. “I didn’t know you were coming over,” 

“Um, it was last minute… so, can we come in, Professor Snape?” Harry asked with a slight smile as he nervously laughed. “Please?”

“Fine,” Snape moved aside letting the two in before looking around noting that Black wasn’t among them. Closing the door he looked over Lupin scowling. “Are you out of Wolf’s Bane?”

“No, I have one, let,” 

“Then your almost out. Come, I’ll brew some up,” Severus looked at Draco. “We shall leave you two alone.” 

“Thank you,” Draco smiled happily before turning to Harry. “I was just adding things to my room since we got our extension charms in place,” 

“Oh cool!” Harry followed him up the winding staircase. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you,” 

\--

“I’m sorry,” Remus licked his lips. “We must have interrupted your dinner,” 

“We going out to dinner tonight,” Severus adding in some more ingredients to the potion. “This should take more than an hour to make since I had already been making some for McGonigal.” 

Eyes wide eyes Remus gasped. 

“Do not think much of it. It’s for students who had been bitten from the wolves from the War. They need it for the full moon.” 

“Oh. Oh, right, of course,” Remus looked down. “How many?”

“Enough of them to be paying me a lot keeps pumping out the orders.” sitting the potions before adding a drop of something. “Hand me those bottles.” 

Getting up Remus noting a number of bottles stacked up. So, a lot of poor kids had been bitten. Shaking his head he picked up a case that held at least fort little bottles. Being them over he held them as Snape muttered a spell. 

The potions in the cauldron floated up separating itself into the little bottles before corks flew to cover them. Taking them Snape places them to cool. 

“When we return from dinner, you can take one.” 

“One?” 

“Yes, I have to get these to students. However, I will brew you some later.” 

“Thank you, Severus,” Remus passed. “Um, how much?”

“Nothing,” 

“What?” 

“As much as it pains me to say this but your Godson is helping mine a great deal.” 

“...Thank you,” Remus smiled. “Is there anything I can do?” 

“Spell yourself some new clothes,” Snape gave him a look. “The restaurant won’t let you in like that.” 

“Huh?” Remus was genuinely shocked. “We can go with you?”

Rolling his eyes Snape shot a spell from his wand. “There. That’s better,” 

“I could have change myself thank you!” Remus flushed horribly now wearing dark dress robes. “Why are they black?”

“Fine,” Snape flicked his wrist again, the robes turned to a dark brown color instead. “Thre.” 

“I said I can change myself!” 

\--

“Whoa,” Harry looked around the room. It was huge. It reminded him of the Weasley's tent back when they had gone to the world cup. Smiling he looked around noting it was more they three-thirds empty. “So, what were you doing in here?”

“I was trying to figure out what to put in here,” Walking over to an empty space he looked back. “I want this for my potions. I have an idea for it but haven't gotten to it. Over there will be my library.” 

“Do you need help? I can help.” 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Draco pointed to a large pile. “I moved these up here with Blinky’s help.” 

“I’m sorry… did you say Blinky?”

“Yes, I did, Blinky!” Draco called, A pop and Blinky was there in the room. She had on a pink dress that looked like it was a three-year-old. “Hello, Blinky, Have you’ve met my friend, Harry?”

“Oh, yes!” Blinky smiled as she looked at him. “Hello again, Harry Potter! It id ever no nice to meet you again! Is there something Master Draco needs?”

“I just wanted to know if you’ve seen my advance potions books, and remember Blinky, you don’t have to call me Master. You’re free now.” 

“Yes, Master Draco,” 

Looking over at Harry with a sad smile. “We’re working on it.” 

Grinning Harry smiled. “Hello, Blinky! How have you’ve been?”

“Oh so wonderful! Wonderful indeed! I will go look for your Master books now. Good Day Master Harry, Master Draco,”

Suddenly a little paper floated into the room. Draco plucked it from the air before crumpling it up and tossing it into a trashcan. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing,”Draco looked uncomfortable.”Are you coming with us for dinner?”

“I don’t know… let’s go ask.” Draco starts to walk when he was suddenly unstable on his feet. Gasping he thought he was going to fall when Harry grabbed him, “Sorry!” 

“No, it’s alright,” Concerned Harry kept a hold of Draco's forearms. “What happened?”

“I keep getting dizzy. It’s normal apparently, for someone like me. Please, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” 

“Still, let me help you downstairs, okay?”

“Sure,” Draco frowned a little so are going to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“W-what do you mean? I’m fine! It’s nothing! I’m perfectly okay!” 

“Harry…?”

“Alright, it’s just… well, for the first time I Heard Sirius and Remus fighting. I’m mean they do that but it’s never that intense and then… Sirius said something that hurt Remus. I know he tries to hide it but I could tell.” 

‘Oh, he was quite?”

“No… promises not to tell, but we stopped by a shop, you know to go get something to eat but the owner know that Remus is a werewolf so he yelled at him to get out. He called him a filthy mutt. It must have been a tipping point before when we left he was crying,” Harry paused before sighing. “He didn’t think I noticed because he was walking in front of me, but I could see his shoulders shaking.” 

“That must be horrible,” Draco looked up in thought. “Werewolf or not he’s still a person.” 

“Yeah,” With a grin Harry patted Draco’s arms. “Feeling better?”

“Yes, I am,” Draco stood on his own. “Shall we go ask then?”

“Yeah,” Harry followed Draco down the stairs when another note came floating it. Snatching it out of habit, because he was used to grabbing notes when Draco was around. Opening it Harry tensed seeing hateful words on it from some random people. “Draco? What’s this?” 

“I believe it’s mine,” Draco frosted walking back to take it, not grab but easily take it back before he crumbled it. “They’ve been coming since I’ve been released from St. Mangos. Apparently I’ve done some bad things… or my parents. I’m not sure but a lot of people do not like. 

“Well, they don’t know you and they're just cowards for sending you notes,” Tossing the paper into the trash Harry grinned. “Come on, let’s just go have some good food and enjoy the rest of the night!” 

“Sounds good!” 

\--

Apparently, dinner was a lot fancier than Harry was ready for. He had to change into fancy clothes, thanks to Blinky before they went to the large place. It was private which was wonderful. Harry didn’t like people coming up to him. It really bothered him that they pretty much worshiped him. 

They took their seats looking at the menu. Once they ordered their food, both Harry and Draco fell into a fun conversation about the upcoming festival that was coming to town. They both started to make plans to go to it. 

After dinner, they ended back at Snape’s house. The next three hours had been spent helping Draco set up his room until they managed for it to look well filled. Once that was done Harry turned around to notice that his wand had rolled under the bed. 

There had only been a good five inches between the bed and the floor. “I guess I need to get Remus… Draco, do you have your wand?”

“I left it downstairs.” Draco looked under the bed. “I’ll get it for you,” 

“How are you going to...?”

Suddenly Draco was gone and a white ferret was scurrying under the bed. After a few second the ferret came back out with the want before turning back into one Draco Malfoy who was holding it out. 

“...You're an an animugs?!”

“Yes,” Draco gave a small smirk. “Don’t tell anyone… I learned when I was little. Bored out of my mind in the Manor you see,” 

“That’s so… amazing!” 

“Thank you,” 

“Harry? Draco?”

They both looked to the door before Draco opened it to show Remus there. “Yes?”

“We’ve been invited to stay the night. Harry, is that okay with you?”

“Yes! We can have a sleepover,” 

With a smile, Remus nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning,” 

“Good night, Remus,” 

“Good night you two,” 

\--

Remus was walked by a window when he paused going back. Outside was a large black dog he would recognize anywhere. Glaring at him Remus closed the curtain. He would deal with Sirius tomorrow but for now, Remus was still mad at him. 

Walking back into the potion’s room he saw Snape still hard at work. “Need any help?”

“You can clean out the used potion bottles.” 

Well, that was fine, after all the man had taken them all out to dinner and let them stay there. Picking up some bottle Remus started to clean them. He wondered though, as he cleaned each one, just how many poor souls now had to suffer through the Moon’s monthly cycle?


	4. Chapter 4

Remus had been put in a guest room.

It was nice. A good size along with a large bed probably a queen size, nice curtains, a bookshelf filled with a good variety of different genres. There was a door off to the side. It was open showing a bathroom. Curiously he walked over to look inside. 

It was spacious, large, and the tub looked welcoming. Closing the door Remus turned on the hot water so he could take a shower. Shedding his clothes the brunette stepped in sighing at the hot water. No matter how many times Remus was able to use hot water to get clean always made him grateful. 

Once he was sure he was clean enough Remus plugged the tub before changing it from a shower to the spout so he could take a bath. Looking at the shelf there he picked up a few potions, one said Relaxation and another said Comfort. 

Putting a few drops of each Remus settled into the tub so he could relax. As the magic worked its way into his stressful body emus sighed happily sinking in deeper until he as low enough that just his nose and head weren’t covered by water. 

Staying there until the water started to cool Remus sighed feeling at ease. Getting out he dried up before summoning up some pajamas. Once dressed he went to the bed crawling in. Oh wow, even the bed was so soft. 

Happy he closed his eyes falling asleep almost the second they closed. 

\--

When they got home Harry headed upstairs saying he was going to change and shower. Remus headed to the kitchen. Sighing he saw it was a mess. The undefined dinner spoiled from not being fished. Walking over to cabinet he opened it before placing the potion bottles of Wolf’s bane in. there was only ten. He had to go back to get more in ten days. 

Closing it he turned to the kitchen. Welp, might as well clean it up since he was there. Waving his wand he got to work until it was all spotless. Walking out of the kitchen he paused seeing Sirius there in the hallway just staring. 

“Remus… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that and I swear I didn’t mean it.” Sirius let out a sigh. “I was just… It just too strange for them to suddenly be getting along,” 

“Sirius,” Remus let a groan. “It’s too early for this. Just leave them alone alright? I don't want to keep having this same conversation with you…” Turning to leave he was pulled back by Sirius until his back was against the other man’s chest. “Please let me go, Sirius, I’m in no mood to fight with you this morning.” 

“I know,” Sirius kissed the side of Remus’s neck. “I’m sorry, Remus. I truly am.” 

“I know…” Remus stilled wanted to be mad but with Sirius presing kissed up his neck the brunette couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Stop it, I’m trying to stay mad at you!” 

“Oh come on,” Sirius grinned against his neck kissing right behind his lover’s ear as he ran his hands over Remus's stomach. “Are you sure you're still mad at me?”

Trying not to giglge as more kisses presse to his neck Remus squired a little. “No, I’m not now, stop that,” 

“I think you like it,” Remus mumbled against his neck. “Do you really want me to stop.” 

“I want both of you to top.” 

They jumped apart seeing Harry there. He was holding a letter in his hand along with his Owl that was perched on his shoulder. They took a minute compose themselves before noting that tHarry was trying not to laugh. 

“Hogwarts letter came today,” Holding out the list. “Things I need for the school year.” 

“Right, Sirius cleared his throat. “We’ll go tomorrow,” 

“Alright,” Harry turned heading back upstairs before calling back down. “Don’t forget a silencing spell!” 

Yeah, they weren't going to be doing anything now. 

\--

Draco woke up to the sound of someone talking to him. “Hmm?”

“Draco? Draco, wake up?” 

Taking a deep breath Draco rolled over onto his back looking up to see who it was. “Harry?”

“Hey,” Harry grinned. “Come on, it’s time to go shopping for our school supplies.” 

“I thought you were coming over around noon.” 

“Draco, it’s almost one.” 

Sitting up Draco looked at the large clock over his bed. “Huh. I went to bed at ten.” 

“You must have been tired,” Harry looked around. “So, what should we do first? Grab something to eat?”

“Have you’ve eaten?”

“Yeah, I had lunch with Sirius and Remus.” Harry took a seat on the blonde’s bed noticing how tired his friend looked. “Are you sure you're alright? Are you sick?” 

“No, I just stayed up too much this past couple of days,” Standing up Draco yawned again. “Give me a little while and I’ll be ready to go.” 

A little while, Harry realized, was an absolute lie because Draco took a good half hours showering, another twenty minutes in his robe sitting in front of a vanity set as he used potiosn that he kepted rubbing all over himself. 

“What is that?’

“It’s tokeep my skin healthy and smooth.” 

“...What?” 

“I was raised in high standing. This is routine.” Draco picked up some more this time rubbing them into his hair that was now lightly passes the top of his shoulders before he brushed it. “Just let me brush out my hair and put it in a ponytail.” 

Oh well, that wouldn’t take to long.

Harry was wrong. It seemed that Draco blinked int a certain amount of times each side of his hair needed to be brushed because after a good twenty minutes he deemed it brushed enough to have it tied back with a black black ribbing. 

“Okay, now you’ll get dressed now?” 

“Yep, it'll be a few minutes.” 

Laying on Draco’s bed Harry had a feeling that a few minutes was a lie. “No problem.” 

\--

“What’s taking them so long?” Sirius asked looking up the stairs. “It’s been almost two hours!” 

“Draco is getting ready most likely,” Snape spoke from where he was reading a book. “You best sit and wait.” 

“Two hours to get ready?!” Sirius glared at him. “Are you joking?!” 

“No.” Came the deadpanned reply. “Now shut up.” 

“Calm down, Sirius, They’ll be here soon,” Remus took another sip of his tea. “Besides… we're… doing okay here.” Remus looked between the two who were ignoring each other. After thirty more minutes Harry came down stairs. “Oh, Harry, is-?”

“He’s ready!” Harry looked trumpet! “We were able to skip a jacket because it’s warm.” 

“It wasn’t that long,” Draco was right behind him still tugging and straightening his clothes not fully satisfied in hi outfit. “I’m ready,” 

“Finally,” Sirius walked to the door. “Let’s go.” 

“You haven’t eaten yet,” Snape spoke not budging.

“Oh, right. I best eat before we leave,” Draco made a turn to head to the kitchen. “I’ll only be a minute.” 

Sirius smacked his head against the door frame. “You did that on purpose you bugger.” 

Behind the book Snape was smirking. “I was concerned for his health. If he isn’t eating what kind of Godfather would I be.” 

Meanwhile, Harry rushed after Draco to help so they wouldn’t be there all day. “I’ll make you something!” 

\--

They finally made it out the door by three thirty, 

Once they ended up no in Diagon Alley they headed right for the robes since they would b the last to be there. Getting fitted took a less time they thought it would. Onc each of them had new robes they both headed back outside. 

“Alright, we need our books next?” Harry picked up the letter. “It looks like there another subject this year.” 

“How many classes do we have?” 

“Seven.”

“Harry, can I ask you something?” Draco was still looking at his robes. 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Are we in different houses?”

Everyone stopped walking to turn and stare at Draco who was still looking at his robes like he wasn’t sure where they had come from. He was staring at the the snake before glaring at Harry’s Lion before back at his curiously. 

“I’m in Slytherin….?” 

“Yes…” All three of the adults said. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Draco smiled. “I can't wait to meet everyone.” 

“Oh bugger,” Harry paused. “You don’t remember anyone and you're starting new year! Do you remember Pansy? Blaise?”

“Are they friends?” Draco looked up as he was trying hard to remember before shaking his head. “I don’t remember them.” 

“This might be a problem, Severus,” Remus looked at the man who seemed to be thinking things over before h sighed. “I thought as much. I already spoke with McGonagall about school. She suggest getting him a pet that could help.” 

“Oooh, a ferret,” Harry grinned before Draco nudged him in the ribs. He laughed looking at the blonde. “What? It’s be a good pet, right?”

Giving him a half glare before smiling. “Maybe a ferret won’t be that bad.” 

They continued to walk on gathering things they needed to get for school. As they walked through town they got odd looks from people. Most of which Draco seem to either not notice or ignored them as he continued to look around. 

Eventually, they ended up at a pet shop. 

\--

Sirius was more than nervous having Malfoy at his house. 

At the end of the day Harry had invited him over for a sleepover and the looks he got from both Remus and Snape was clear he couldn't refuse. Luckily the boys were upstairs talking or whatever teenagers did nowadays. 

“Stop looking up at the ceiling,” Remus smiled. “Even you can’t see through walls.” 

“If only… what are the chances of going up there as Padfoot?”

“DOn’t’ even think about,” Remus took a seat on the couch picking up a book. “Com on, let’s see what their learning this year… it seems a lot of stuff was added since we got done with school.” 

“Thank Merlin we don’t have to go to school again,” Sirius walked over to the couch laying down with his head on Remus’s lap. “I’m going to miss Harry once he’s gone a school.”

“M too,” Remus flipped through the book. “We won’t see him for three months…” 

“Maybe we can go see him at Hogsmeade?” 

“Yes, that would be nice… oh, look at this… it’s interesting,” Remus eyes lit up as he started to read the new studies from the book. “I didn’t know this,” 

“Hey, I’m still here,” Frowning Sirius pulled the book away. “You can read this later, besides… what the hell is that?”

Looking over Remus saw a black don looking into the window. “A dog? Wait, I saw the other night when we stayed at Servers… that wasn't you?”

“I didn't leave the house,” Sirius stood up looking a the black dog looked in painting. It had shorter hair this his form but it was differently looking at him. When it seemed to notice they noticed him it’s ears perked up. “It must be a stray.” 

“Aw, let’s get him something to eat.” Remus stood up but the dog turned around leaving. It trotted off down the street. “I guess it’s a stray.” 

\--

Draco was reading a book out loud as they were sitting outside. It was a muggle book Harry had given him and it was hilarious. It was about things that they thought Wizard and Witches did. He laughed as he rad out loud the next page. 

“They really think of us like this?!” Draco laughed looking at Harry who looked amused. 

“Yeah,” Harry looked at the book. “I used to think about it like that. I mean, I didn’t eve3n know magic was real until Hagrid showed up.” 

“Oh, yes, that’s right, you lived like a muggle,” Draco looked over the book again. “Can you take me to go see Muggle things someday? I’m curious you see.” 

“Yeah, sure! We can go check out some stuff… Hey, what’s that?” 

Looking over Draco frowned. “That’s a dog… It’s an animagus.” 

“How do you know?” 

“I can sense his magic from here and I know him,” Draco turned away so h couldn't see the dog. “He usually appears around outside once in a while. Normally goes home after a short while..” 

“Come here, boy!” Harry called before whistling to the medium black dog. “Come on, com on, we won’t hurt you,” 

The dog sat up more before turning to trot off. He made a run when he came to the road. After that, he vanished. The two looked at each other before going back to reading the Muggle book. Draco had so many questions that Harry felt happy to answer the questions. 

It felt good to be able to relax around the blonde. They stayed out there for a few hours before Rmus called them in for lunch. They picked up their things before heading into the house still talking about the book and their thoughts of Witches and Wizards. 

As they sat down to eat the lunch laid out to for them. Draco asked an unexpected question. “Is your brother coming to eat soon?”

Everyone froze. 

Harry looked between Draco and Sirius trying to figure out what to say. “Um,” 

“Sirius's brother died a long time ago,” Remus spoke. “When he was very young, I’m afraid.” 

“That little bastard picked the wrong side…” Sirius shook his head a bit angry that Regulus had been brought up. They hadn’t gotten along in school even though they hadn’t been close after they had been sorted into different houses, even worse when his little brother became a Death Eater. “Either way he committed suicide by drinking a bloody potion.” 

“I didn't know you had another brother,” Draco picked up his sandwich taking a small bite. “I was asking about Regulus… Severus lover.” 

Harry swore that both his parent's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. 

\--

In his home Severus was writing down the number of potions he had completed befor adding up how it would coast. To be honest he thought about just becoming a full time Potions Master with how much he was making, he could provide a comfortable life for his family.

Just as he was almost done with the final cost of all the potions a black dog came in hiding behind the chair with only an eye peeking out. Right away Severus knew, he knew, that somehow, someway, that his lover had done something. 

“What did you do, Regulus?”

Transforming back into his human form Regulus sighed. “I may have gone to check on Draco and he may or may not have forgot that I’m supposed to be dead. 

Before Severus could say anything there was pounding on his door. “Damn.” 

“OPEN THE DOOR SNIVELLUS!”

Regulus turned back into a dog before giving Serveurs his best puppy eyes as the man gave him a half glare before straightening up before heading to the door to deal with one very angry Sirius Black.


	5. Chapter 5

To be fair Regulus didn’t think that his brother would show up so quickly. Transforming back into his normal self he figured he might as well face the music as the Muggles say. Whatever that meant but he was ready. 

Okay, he chooses to hide behind Severus leaning his head the back of his lover’s shoulder as he looked through the peephole. Well, maybe he should have told Sirius but they hadn't been on good terms during the war, they hadn’t spoken since the last two years of school when Sirius had made a scene finding out just who he was dating. 

“What do you want, Black?”

“I know who’s in there! Open the door!” 

Within seconds Snape opened the door, Grabbed Draco who looked like he was asking Potter something before pulling him in, slamming the door closed before any of the three could enter. Sighing he looked at Draco who looked guilty. 

“I didn't know it was a secret,” Draco muttered. “Sorry,” 

Smiling a bit Regulus pulled him close. “It’s okay, it was going to happen one way or another.”

“Open the door!” 

“Calm yourself first,” Severus warned before he saw the fool looking at a failed attempt to do so before he opened the door stepping aside as the three rushed in. Closing the door Snape just looked at them as they stared at Regulus. “I see there is explaining to do.” 

“Damn right there is!” 

“Hello, Sirius,” Regulus smiled a little. “How are you?”

“You! What the bloody hell is going on here?!” Sirius lunged at his brother only to be grabbed and shoved up against the wall with a surprising amount of strength by none other than Snape. “What the-”

“Harm him in any way you will wish you had died in the war,” Severus warned with a dangerous tone that made them all pause. “Now, calm yourself.” 

Sirius was let go as all of them stared at each other for a long moment. It took just a second for everyone to suddenly erupted into a match of yelling and accusing each other, mostly Sirius against Severus and Regulus, Remus tried to be the voice of reason. 

Yes, that was not working. 

\--

After a few minutes of shouting Remus was at his wit's end when he noticed that neither Harry or Draco seemed to be bothered by the fighting. In an unnerving way they watched the yelling, the fight, and the name calling as if it was so normal it sent a shiver up his spine. 

“Alright enough!” Remus shouted glaring at them before looking at the boys. “Why don’t you two go upstairs for a bit?” 

“Oh, they want to without us fighting,” 

“Why?” Draco said simply as they both heading up the stairs. “It happened all the time with my parents.” 

“Same with my Aunt and Uncle. Hey, do you still have that book you were talking about?”

“Yes, it’s right in my room.” 

Their voices faded with everyone having a small pang of guilt.

“Alright, we going to sit down and talk like normal people.” Remus glared at all of them. “And no yelling with the kids in the house understand?” 

\--

“It’ll be fun,” Harry laughed tying the string to the basket. “Come on, you wanted to know what they’re saying.” 

“Yes, I know,” Draco looked at the back before glaring at him. “Don’t you drop me.” 

“Promise,” Harry took out his cloak. “This will keep anyone from noticing you. Come on, turn into the cute Ferret.” 

“Aww, you think I’m cute,” Draco laughed before he closed eyes turning into the small white ferret. 

“A cute fuzzball,” Harry laid the cloak down placing the basket. “Alright, hop in,” 

Climbing into the basket Draco peeked out his basket before waving a small hand. 

“Alright, I’ll just wrap this up,” Harry wrapped the cloak around the basket before sneaking out of the room before looking over the banister where he could hear them but couldn't make out what was being said. “Okay, be careful,” 

Nodding Draco peeked out before going back in. Slowly he was lowered. Once he was safely on the floor next to the sofa Draco watched through the cloak. They were still arguing before suddenly everyone went quiet. 

“Alright,” Sirius spoke almost evenly but his anger was still there. “So, you haven’t been dead all this time?” 

“No,” Regulus was sitting next to Severus with his hand holding tightly and his other hand clasp onto his lover’s arm. Resting his head on the man’s shoulder the younger male sighed. “I was going to tell you. Eventually… I’m still not clear from the Ministry.” 

“Because you helped Voldemort!” 

“I stole the locket!” Yelled Regulus angrily. “I’ve been in hiding since!”

“You mean you’ve been hiding here with him!” Sirius glared at both of them. “Playing house I bet!” 

“Playing house- What is wrong is you?!” Regulus yelled glaring at him. “I STOLE the necklace, Sirius! He would have killed me!” 

“Like I said, playing house!” 

“Do you know how long I had to stay in this house?! How long I had to be an animagus between then and now?!” Regulus gave him such a dark look. “Twenty-one years! And I’m still hiding, Sirius! I can only leave if I’m a dog! Even when I do leave, I can’t stay out long!” 

“Why didn’t you come to me for help then?!” 

“Oh, please! What would you have done?! Locked me, that’s what!” 

“I would have listened to you!” 

“That’s a lie!” 

The two continued to argue. Draco carefully slipped out of the basket scurrying under a chair peeking out at them. He needed to get to a better place to hide. Moving towards a vase the ferret looked over to see them now standing. 

Well, that was good. Happy Draco made his way over to the couch. Peeking out he figures he would stay there for a few minutes when one of the pairs of shoes left. Oh no, they were heading to the stairs! Scurrying out from behind the couch Draco rushed to the basket. 

Where was the basket?! Using his little hands he felt around where the basket would be. Finally, he felt the material. Slipping inside he tugged at the top hurriedly. Suddenly the basket started to be pulled up fast. It passed by Remus who was heading upstairs. 

The basket was picked up with Harry rushing to the bedroom. Closing the door it was set down allowing Draco to rush out transforming back into his normal self. With a flick of wand they had a chess set up, arranged it so it looked like it had been a half played game. 

Sitting down they started playing when the door opened. 

“Hello.” Harry smiled. “Are we leaving?” 

Remus gave them a look before looking back. “Not yet… I want you two to stay in here. I’ll come get you when we're done, but please say in here.” 

“I haven’t gone downstairs at all,” 

“Hmm,” Remus gave them another look over before nodding. “I’ll be back soon… Maybe.” 

Once the door closed they both let out a breath. 

\--

“Wow, so he’s been in this house... For twenty-one years?!” Harry leaned back. “That’s mad… how didn't he go insane?”

“I have no idea,” Draco looked up in thought. “I guess hiding was better than being hunted by people you used to know what the better option.” 

“Yeah, but still… wait, you’ve been here a bit, haven’t you noticed him?”

“Of course,” Standing Draco went to sit on his bed. “The first week he was just roaming around as a dog... I even gave him dog treats and no, he didn’t eat them, but still, it was strange. It wasn’t until I saw Regulus transformed into himself in the kitchen to get something and when he turned around I was there.” 

“That’s odd. If he was being careful he would have looked around.” 

“Oh, it was the middle of the night,” Sighing Draco looked at him. “I can’t sleep right at night. Nightmares, you know?”

“Yeah…” Harry looked down before grinning a little. “I get them too. You know, I think that this year might be the only normal year I’ll have.” 

“Have we not had normal years?”

“No. You know, Draco, that’s really concerning… you might as well have amerisa.” Harry jumped up and jokingly stated. “For all you could know we were dating.” 

“Nah, your not my type.” Draco said back. 

Gasping in shock hurt Harry put his hand over his heart. “But I’m the chosen one!” 

“And I'm the hot one.” 

They both stared at each other before bursting into laughter. It lasted a good few minutes before they calmed down enough to just sit there smiling. Finally, there was knock on the door. Standing up Harry waited until Remus came in with a sigh.

“It time to go home.” 

“Can I stay?” 

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea, Harry,” Remus turned to smile at Draco.”It was wonderful to have you for dinner. I hope you can come again. 

Suddenly there was a yell downstairs. “I help to save the wizarding world you ares!” 

“Um,” Draco smiled a bit/. “I’ll wait on that a bit, but thank you, I would love too.” 

“Bye, Draco, see you later,” 

“Bye Harry,” 

\--

Snape was glad to have that idiot, Sirius Black leave his home. “Finally.” 

Sighing Regulus plopped down on the couch now feeling drained. “Think they’ll tell anyone?” 

“Lupin is good at keeping his promise. Black, on the other hand, might tell someone,”

“Great…” Looking up Regulus paused. “I hope I don’t have to leave.”

“You will do no such thing,” Severus took a seat next to him. “It will be fine.” 

Sighing Regulus paused. “....You know Draco was in the room right?”

“As if I could miss the white fur roaming around.” 

\--

Harry and Draco were walking around in their robes. Good thing about being wizards was no one questioned you if you wore a hood. Draco had his over his head looking around. After getting recognized several times Harry put his one. 

A black dog was walking next to Draco. It seemed that what happened had put Regulus on edge because he kept close to Draco whenever they went out. Harry didn’t mind. He thought it kinda cool. They walked along talking about what classes they would be in when suddenly they were slurred. 

“Draco Malfoy?”

Slowly taking off his hood Draco looked worried. “Yes…?”

“Come with us, please,” A man said stepping forward. “We need to ask you a few things.” 

“Wait, why?!” Harry stepped in front of them, he could hear Regulus whimpering. “He hasn’t done anything!” 

“Mister Potter, this had nothing to do with you!” 

“Hey!” In shock, Harry was pushed away and held back. “Stop it!!”

“Let go of me!” Draco cried as he was pulled towards a door that appeared out of nowhere. Regulus right next to him refusing to leave. “Harry! Harry, help!” 

“Let go of him!” Harry struggled trying to break free. “Draco!” 

The last thing Harry was able to see was the door closing with both inside.


End file.
